ShadowDJ's Iron Ghoul
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Based on Iron Man. When Rich inventor Tsukune Aono makes a suit of armor to escape a group of terrorists that used his weapons against innocent people, so he uses his new armor to save people as the Iron Ghoul. R
1. Kidnapped in the Desert

Time to start this fanmake, shall we? Enjoy.

Kidnapped in the Desert

(In Afghanistan…in the middle of summer)

In the hot sun of the Afghan desert, two armored trucks were going down the road in the middle of the desert, as there was known to be different criminals and terrorists in the area they were driving through.

The second car had four people in it. Three of them were soldiers in gray and black army uniforms with guns on hand besides the driver.

The last one wasn't a solider though. The man with them was a young man, about 19 or 20 years old, with slightly spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, a green suit-like jacket over a white shirt, a small tie, green pants and black dress shoes.

He looked at a young man wearing a military uniform, but had a black mask covering his mouth, a headband with a leaf insignia over his left eye and gray hair spiked up. "And you are?" asked the young man with a shrug.

"Kakashi Hakatake, sir." Said Kakashi with a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Tsukune Aono, sir." He did a small salute at this.

The young man, Tsukune, nods as he looked as he says "Don't salute, okay? My grandpa was a veteran." As he looked at a very buff young man with blonde hair pushed up, a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes, and wearing a sleeveless uniform. "And you are?" asked the young man, confused.

"The name's Johnny…" said the man as he did a few poses. "Johnny Bravo."

"…Interesting…" said Tsukune, weirded out. "And who's the driver?" he asked, confused.

"The name's Dawn, sir." Said a girl in the front seat, as he saw it was a young woman close to his age with neck length blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a black hat over her hair.

"Well…it seems there's a lovely woman in uniform up front." Flirted Tsukune, as Dawn blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Wow…they weren't kiddin'. You are a flirt." Said Kakashi.

"Mind givin' me some pointers?" asked Johnny with a smirk.

"Maybe later, Bravo." Said Tsukune as he saw Kakashi with a camera. "What's that for?"

"It's to show off at home." Said Kakashi. "Seriously, I think my students would like to see me with one of the richest men on earth."

"Okay then." Said Tsukune with a smile. "But don't show it on MySpace." He warned as Kakashi nods as he threw the camera to Johnny as Tsukune got next to Kakashi as the ninja makes a peace sign as a joke. "Oh sure make a peace sign. Like I won't be out of the job with peace…" said Tsukune in a whisper at this as the two smiled.

"Okay…One…two…three-" began Johnny as he got ready to take the picture when suddenly…

**_Shee_-KA-BOOM!**

The first car in front of them blew up, making all of them jump as Dawn drove out of the way of the car. "We're under attack! Keep Tsukune safe!" said Dawn as she got a gun out as she got out of the car, but was blasted by red energy blasts in the chest, making her fall back, now dead.

"DAWN!" said Kakashi and Johnny, shocked to see their friend and comrade dead.

"Alright, that's it! Johnny Bravo isn't going to let that man take out a pal of mine." Said Johnny as he tried to get out of his seatbelt. "Come on…stupid seat belt…" he said as he tried to get it out.

**BANG!**

Suddenly a blast of energy blasts through the window past Kakashi and Tsukune as it hits Johnny in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"Johnny!" said Kakashi, as he looked shocked at his comrade being dead now. He then glared as he removed his headband, revealing a red eye with a few dots in it as he got a kunai out.

"Hey! Don't I get a gun or something!" asked Tsukune as Kakashi looked at him calmly.

"Stay here. I'll keep you safe." Said Kakashi as he got out of the car, as Tsukune looked freaked at the fact he was now alone with the now dead soldier still.

"Oh to hell with this!" said Tsukune as he unbuckled and ran out as he heard Kakashi scream out in pain. He kept running until he got behind a rock. "Phew…that was close."

Suddenly he heard something fly by and land next to him and begin to beep. It was a small missile as he saw something on the side. His eyes went wide as he read 'Aono Enterprise' on the side. "Ah Crap!" said Tsukune as the bomb exploded.

**KA-BOOM!**

Tsukune was sent flying as there was some blood showing on his suit, as he groaned and passed out from the pain and the shock of the explosion.

(Later…)

Tsukune was groaning, as he thinks 'Oh…where am I? And why is it so dark?' he didn't know it, but there was a bag over his head.

Then the bag was removed, as he saw he was bandaged up from the injuries, but he saw something he didn't want to see.

It was a group of men in gray knight armor with a Infinity symbol on their armor, swords and guns with them that looked alien in origin and a man was in front of them all. He appeared to be a man wearing a red vest over his armor and a golden mask.

In front of them was a camera, as the man in the mask says "Hello there, enemies. We, the Forever Knights, have your best weapon maker. You shall fall to our order when we use your weapons against you." His voice was very calm, as his mouth didn't move, clearly because of the mask.

Tsukune then thinks 'ah nuts…' as he knew what he was; he was a hostage to a terrorist group known as 'The Forever Knights'…and they wanted him to make them weapons to go against the USA.

End of chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed this part so far. Please let me know what you think of this and hope you wish to see more. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Before the Kidnapping

Here's the next chapter and what happened to Tsukune before the attack. Enjoy, and sorry for the wait.

Before the kidnapping

(36 Hours earlier…)

Before the attack in Afghanistan, there was another event happening. In Las Vegas, there was a conference in a large building. Hundreds of geniuses and rich people were sitting around, watching a video play as it shows different ages of Tsukune's life.

A voice over is heard as the pictures were shown. The voice says the following; "_Tsukune Aono, said to be the next greatest inventor of all time. Growing up, Tsukune Aono has had a bit of a hard life. But his intellect and his father's teaching helped him strive. He even outshined the weapon maker with his creative mind and friendly attitude_."

It then shows Tsukune growing up, with a man with slightly graying hair next to him, who is his father, Koji Aono. "_At the Age of four, he helped his father create a new data card for a new weapon. At the age of 6, he helped make an engine for a new jet. And at the age of 15, he got to the top of his class at a private academy in Japan. But sadly, tragety struck when his father and mother, Koji and Kasumi Aono, died in a car crash. Luckily, a family friend known as Cyrus helped raise the boy into adult hood._"

IT then shows a picture of a man with spiky gray-blue hair, dark blue eyes and a small frown on his face. The same person was in the crowd, a calm look on his face at this.

The voice then continued "_But at 19, a time when a boy has just became an man, Tsukune took over Aono Industry for his father, and helped it become a multi-million dollar company behind some of the greatest weapons of all time. From smarter weapons, more advanced machines and all around different ways to protect the American people. He has changed the face of weaponry and has become a real American hero_." Said the voice, as a man walked up to the stage.

The person in question was a young man, about 24 or 25, with long black hair in thick dreads, a brown and yellow tyrannosaurus headband over his head with teeth covering up some of his forehead, and a dinosaur tooth around his neck as a necklace. He also wore a black and white suit with a yellow shirt under it.

The man, named Tyranno Hassleberry, smiled as he says in a almost Texan accent "Alright folks, the name is Tyranno Hassleberry, a speaker for Aono Industry and a long time pal to Tsukune. Okay, I know that 'patriotic' and 'hero'…are just small parts to making Tsukune a great guy. Right now, lets give the honors to my pal and mentor, Tsukune Aono!"

The spotlight went over the seat, but…it was empty. Cyrus sighed at this ash e says "oh brother…"

Hassleberry growled as he says "Where the same hill is he?" Cyrus then came onto the stage and shook his hand.

Cyrus then whispered "I'll stall, you get him." Hassleberry nods as he left at this. Cyrus then turned to the people as he says "As you can tell, I am not Tsukune. He is not as good looking as I am." He joked, making the audience laugh.

Hassleberry was walking down the aisle, putting his dress suit in a hook as he puts on a yellow jacket with ripped off sleeves as he grumbled. "I think I know where he's at…" as he walked out the door.

Cyrus then says "But if I was Tsukune, I would be proud to have this award. But I know this; he is only here because he is working very hard to keep us all safe from harm."

(Meanwhile…)

"Ya-hoo!" said a voice as Tsukune is shown in a casino, throwing some dice down a table, with a lot of people watching. He was smirking as some girls were near by him. One of which was a blue haired young woman with purple eyes and a yellow dress, a brown-haired and purple eyed teenage girl with a brown dress and a girl with light blue eyes, dark purple hair and wearing a long-sleeved blue dress.

She was looking around as she says "Tsukune, I think we should go now. You know that Hassleberry will blow a gasket if we're not there."

"Yeah, and I think you had to much to drink." Said the brown-haired girl, looking worried.

"oh calm down, girls. I'm…fine." Yawned Tsukune. "now…lets make sure Lady luck is still with me." He threw the dice again and says "Yes! I won!" all the people except for the three girls cheered, who just sighed.

"What the sam hill is going on here?" said Hassleberry, looking annoyed.

"Busted…" Said Yukari, nervous now.

"Let me guess…you're gonna ground me?" asked Tsukune with a groan.

"…please tell me you haven't been drinking…" Grumbled Hassleberry, rubbing his temples at this. He then saw Tsukune get some dice out, as Hassleberry. "come on, you need to get home."

"I'm okay, really." Said Tsukune with a groan, as the four looked at each other.

(Some time later…)

The four were now dragging out Tsukune, who was grumbling a bit. "You know, this is really undignified." Said Tsukune plainly.

"It was the only way to get you out." Said Hassleberry. "Now listen, you said if I gave ya the award, you would've been honored."

"I am, I am. I'm sorry for not being there, Tyranno." Said Tsukune with full honesty, as Hassleberry sighed.

"Alright, alright. But don't be late tomorrow. Come on girls, I'll drive ya home." Said Hassleberry. He then tells one of the body guards "You're driving him home." He then takes Tsukune's keys from him and gave it to the guard, who nods.

The four guards then lead Tsukune back to his car, as a woman with white glasses, long black hair, a orange vest over a blue and white striped shirt and jeans. She then says "Hello, Mr. Aono. I'm Carly Carmine from Domino Monthly, I'm here for an interview."

Tsukune sighs as he says "Okay, fire away, Miss Carmine." As he rubbed his forehead, as Carly began to feel wary of this.

Carly then says "Okay…from what I hear, you were called the da Vinci of our time. What do you respond with?" she puts a tape recorder near his mouth at this.

"Uh…I'm not really an artist, so I don't think that fits." Said Tsukune sheepishly, as she nods.

"Okay then, Mr. Aono. What about this other one…'the ghoul of destruction'?" asked Carly, crossing her arms at this.

"Okay, that one sounded like an insult." Said Tsukune, crossing his arms at this. "It was creative, yes, but also kind of insulting." He then says "Listen, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we got."

"What about…" Began Carly, but he interrupts.

"and please, don't get me started on the aliens and other creatures that apparently live here." Said Tsukune plainly. "Anyway, my weapons are here to help, not kill."

"and yet a lot of them kill people anyway?" asked Carly, crossing her arms.

"Okay…how's this? If we don't need weapons anymore, I'll start making robot nannys for orphanages." Said Tsukune. He then rubbed his chin "Actually…that can work. Get that idea to marketing."

"Yes sir." Said a man as he went to write that down.

Carly sighs as she asks "can I PLEASE get a serious answer?"

"Okay, how's this. My father had an old saying; 'To be able to keep the peace, you need to have better protection'." Said Tsukune calmly.

"and I guess you send up a lot of it, huh?" asked Carly, raising an eyebrow under her glasses.

"Listen, evne though I'm Japanese, my father helped fight against the Nazis. He helped create America's Shield, the symbol of one of the greatest heroes of the United States in World War II. Not to mention he helped make al ot of breakthroughs back then."

"Some others call that playing god." Said Carly, a small frown forming. "Seriously, do you even lose an hour a sleep at night?"

"Hmm…how about we continue this interview at my place. That way we don't make a scene, okay?" asked Tsukune.

Calry sighs as she says "Fine…but ONLY an interview. No funny business."

(An hour later)

The two were on the bed, clearly not sober, making out on the bed. The two then fell off of the bed, as some yelling is heard.

(The next morning)

Carly was in the bed, groaning in her sleep. Then a voice says "Wake up, Wake up! It's 7 AM!"

Carly woke up with a jolt as she used a blanket to cover up her body. She then groaned as she felt a headache come on. "Ah man…this was NOT what I planned last night…note to self…if your interviewee asks you if you want a drink, say 'NO' on the spot…I guess the bad fortune was right after all…"

"Guess so." Said the voice as she yelped and hid herself more. The voice then says "The weather in the area is quite fair, with it being 68 degrees with some clouds here and there." She then saw a small, holographic bat fly in.

"what the heck?" asked Carly, squinting a bit, as she didn't have her glasses on. She then grabs them off of the near by table and puts them back on and screamed a bit as she yells "A bat!" she then quickly grabbed a robe and puts it on quickly, making sure to keep herself covered.

"Actually…a hologram." Said a voice as she saw a pink-haired young woman with long pink hair and a green uniform come in, turning off the bat as she says "Sorry about Kou, he enjoys using the hologram mode a bit TO much."

"Wait…aren't you Moka Akyshia, Tsukune's high-school friend and his main assistant?" asked Carly. "Listen…I am REALLY sorry about what had happened. I swear neither of us knew what we were doing!"

"Trust me, I believe you…" sighed Moka, rubbing her temples. "This is why I told him to stop drinking…listen, I did your laundry for you and you can get dressed in the bath room."

"Thanks." Carly said as she took her clothes and quickly left. Moka sighs as she looked at the back room with a small frown on her face.

(a few minutes later)

Tsukune was working in the bottom of the house, the home of his vehicles and machines. It was also called the 'club house', since he liked to be alone in there. The music was playing loudly as he worked on something.

Moka walked in at this, and cringed at the volume. She then turns off the radio, much to Tsukune's annoyance. "Hey! Moka, what the heck?"

"It was loud." Said Moka with a shrug, as she crossed her arms, as Tsukune sighs.

"Don't you remember the first rule down here?" asked Tsukune, as Moka began to think about it.

"Does it involve washing your socks or use only turtle wax to clean your cars?" asked Moka in a joking tone.

"Ha, ha. Real funny. I mean the rule involving my radio. No one is allowed to mess with it when I'm working." Said Tsukune. "What's up?"

"you should've been gone by now, Tsukune. You know that Hassleberry doesn't like it when you flake on him." Said Moka, as she says "And you gotta go soon."

"Why?" asked Tsukune, getting up from his desk at this.

"I got plans with the others. And since you're busy, I didn't want to bug you." Said Moka.

"Let me guess…I forgot something and your mad?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes, it's my birthday." Said Moka, as Tsukune smacked his forehead.

"Ah crap…I'm SO sorry Moka. I didn't mean to forget." Said Tsukune quickly to his friend.

"It's okay…I saw that you had a present in mind anyway, so I bought with your credit card. Guess we're even." Said Moka as she gave it back.

Tsukune gave her a plain look as he says "Gee, thanks…"

"No problem. Better get there now." Said Moka. "I know you own the jet, but still."

Tsukune sighs as he walked out the door at this.

(Later…)

Tsukune exits his car at this, as he smiled at Hassleberry, who was in a yellow jacket with ripped off sleeves, his army metals on it, and a pair of gray pants. He still had his bandana and necklace on, as he had his arms crossed.

"Your late, sarge." Said Hassleberry, as Tsukune gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry Tyranno. Come on, let's get on the road." Said Tsukune, his arm around his shoulder.

Hassleberry rolled his eyes at this, as he thinks 'this is gonna be a long flight…'

(A few minutes later in the air)

The jet was flying towards it's destination, ast he two were in the main area. Tsukune was watching some TV as he had a drink with him while Hassleberry was reading a newspaper.

"So, what'cha reading, Hassleberry?" asked Tsukune, trying to get a good look.

"Nothing that should interest ya, sarge." Said Hassleberry, still reading.

"Look, I apologized already. Like, three times since we been flying." Said Tsukune as he took a hot towel from a passing flight attentent, as Hassleberry did the same.

"It's not that, kid." Said Hassleberry, putting down the newspaper. "Ya rich an' all, that's all fine and dandy. But you're actin' kind of immature for a man your age."

Tsukune sighs as he asks "Hey, miss? Mind getting us something to drink?"

Hassleberry then says "I don't want to drink that junk, Tsukune."

"Oh come on, just relax for a bit." Said Tsukune, as Hassleberry gave him a glare.

"I ain't drinking that crud and that is that!" said Hassleberry as he crossed his arms.

(Five minutes later…)

The two were now laughing, both of them having a bit ot drink, as Hassleberry "Ah sarge, this is great. But mind if I tell ya somethin'?"

"What's that?" asked Tsukune with a laugh.

"Ya know I won't always be dere to save your sorry butt, but I am willin' to help ya out at any scrap. Remember that." Said Hassleberry, as both of them laughed more. The flight attentions were dancing on poles as they were talking, as music played in the background.

(Later)

When the plane arrived at the base, Tsukune exited the plane as he puts on some sunglasses. He smiled as he got down and says "Hello there, General."

The general nods as he says "good to have ya here, Mr. Aono. Can't wait to see the presentation." Tsukune nods with a smile at this.

The group moved on to where a strange missle was set up as Tsukune asks "Okay, what's better? Is it to be feared or to be respected? Here's my answer; why not be both? That's what this missile here is for."

He presses a button, as it got ready. "They say that the best weapon is one you don't have to fire, like a sword or a spear. But I say that you only need to fire a great weapon ONCE and it will give you the edge."

"What is it made with?" asked Dawn, curious as she tried to watch.

"Simple; it has the repulsion technology that we put into our reactors. Giving it a bit of a bigger boom." Said Tsukune. Suddenly one of the missiles fired out. "Watch…and learn."

The missile then fired out smaller missiles at a mountain, as the general asks "What do you call this?"

"I call it…the Jericho." Said Tsukune with a smirk as he held onto his sunglasses as all the explosions happened, causing all the army personal to be setn back a bit. "Impressed?"

"Greatly…" Said Kakashi, surprised.

Later, Tsukune entered a car with some of the army personal as Hassleberry walked over, as Tsukune asks, "Yes?"

"Just tryin' to see where ya were goin', Tsukune." Said Hassleberry with a chuckle, rubbing his head a bit. "Just make sure your safe, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm in good hands here." Said Tsukune with a chuckle. "What's the worst that can happen?"

(Not so much later…)

The attack happened, and Tsukune was groaning in pain as some men in knight armor picked him up. They got him to a table as they began to do surgery with a mystery man in the shadows was putting a strange device.

As he screamed in pain, a man says "Keep him quiet." As a rag was put over his mouth to keep him quiet. He passed out, as the men looked him over.

End of chapter 2

And finally, it is done. Let me know how it is and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
